


The Closets Place

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i refuse to believe this has not happened at some point, sans is a total cat okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans naps in an unusual spot. Papyrus is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closets Place

Humming his own theme music under his breath, Papyrus shifts the neatly folded stack of towels to rest over one arm so he can open the closet door. This careful preparation is ruined when he throws his hands up in surprise, scattering the fresh laundry all over the floor.

A pair of gleaming eyes blinks sleepily at him in the dark. “hey, pap,” Sans yawns from one of the higher shelves. “what time is it?”

“IT IS THREE IN THE AFTERNOON, WHICH YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU HADN’T BEEN LOUNGING IN THE LINEN CLOSET!” Papyrus bends to pick up the towels, tutting disapprovingly. “NOW I’LL HAVE TO DO THIS WASH ALL OVER AGAIN! I HOPE YOU’RE PLEASED WITH YOURSELF.”

Sans has the decency to look abashed, but doesn't actually offer to help, opting instead to watch his brother grumble to himself. Finally, the floor is once again clean of terrycloth, and Papyrus is left with an armful of re-dirtied towels. Looking like he very much wants to put his hands on his hips, but unable to do so thanks to the load of laundry in his arms, the taller skeleton asks, “WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN THERE, SANS?”

“what, you've never decided to take a nap in a closet before?” Sans blinks again, enigmatic as always, and Papyrus harrumphs.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT TAKE _NAPS_ , BROTHER.” A pause. “BUT, IF I DID, I WOULD TAKE THEM IN MY OWN BED.”

Sans shrugs. “i was too tired to drag myshelf all the way to my room.”

Papyrus shouts wordlessly and throws his arms up. The towels are, once again, sent flying.


End file.
